halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Miles
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2554-2558) * (2558-2566)|specialty = Medic|battles = *Battle of Fort Williamsburg *Retake of Pascal *Battle over Fulken *Battle over Clifton *Battle of Shield 0715 *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle over Cuenzi *Battle of Suzeula|status = Deceased}}Kevin Calvin Miles ( : 52190-7779-KM) was a in the under the seaborne fleet and coast guard. He enlisted into the in 2558 due to his willingness for great things and willingness to help others. Kevin was placed under the command of Kyle-A245 of Shield Team. Early Years Born on Earth on November 17 2532, Kevin was born to a wealthy, military family in the state of North Carolina. Though his father was a bit ruff at times, he still raised Kevin to the best of his abilities and because of that, led Kevin to pursue a medical degree to help others after the war ended. Battle of Earth During the , Kevin and his home were hit by the invading force heading towards . Initial bombardment was light with only around 300 to 700 casualties, UNSC personnel included. As the area recovered, Kevin and his family helped with clean up and injured civilians until the UNSC could arrive. After the battle, Kevin enlisted into the Navy but was assigned to the localized seaborne Coast Guard fleet. The reasoning behind this is still unknown, but after Kevin finished basics, he was given the rank of due to his leadership, exceptional medical skills he learned from his parents as well as nurse school and his overall skill in combat. Post War Conflicts Despite being a coast guard Petty Officer, Kevin still saw his fair share of engagements along his homeland's coast. Battle of Fort Williamsburg In early 2554, Fort Williamsburg, an old 21st Century base, was captured by Insurrectionist and turned into a strong hold. Kevin's ship, along with several other seaborne vessels came to the fort and opened fire. In response, the Insurgents fired back and wounded a great many on board Miles' ship. Though he was not the head medical doctor, Kevin still went to work and patched up a great majority of the wounded crew. However, the ship was soon boarded, forcing Miles to go to work and grabbed a rifle and opened fire on Insurgents. As Miles made his way through the lower hulls of the ship, he encountered several hostages, which he was able to save thanks to the help from Captain Garrison. Miles directed all the hostages towards the med bay while he and Garrison cleared the remaining levels and entered the upper deck. Once at the top level, Miles shot down a rope carrying three insurgents and soon boarded the invading ship himself. Once onboard, Miles cleared the area which he was at and moved towards the bridge of the ship. Once at the bridge, Miles killed the crew and arrested the captain and began to use him for leverage against the crew. However, just as the terms of surrender were about to be made, a mortar came in and killed the caption, wounding Miles. The fighting continued, with Miles almost being killed but was saved by a fellow crewman who took him aboard his ship and to the medical bay. Despite this, Miles hated it as he rather would help people and not be helped himself. After the minor injuries were patched up, Miles and some crewmen went to the lower weapons hull ad fired three torpedoes towards the Insurrectionist ships and the fort itself. Two torpedoes successfully sunk two inbound destroyers and the third made a small portion of the base sink into the ocean below. Son afterwards, other ships in the UNSC attack fleet launched torpedoes and destroyed almost the entire Insurrectionist fleet with Miles' ship getting out of the way just in time to watch the boarding Insurrectionist sink. The Coast Guard then deployed its troops, including Miles out to ground combat while marines and the fleet would continue to launch salvos at the fort. Miles led a squad into the deeper portions of the fort and soon found a Covenant bomb set to go off. Luckily, Miles and his team were able to get the bomb deactivated and found themselves guarding it against Insurgents. After around thirty-five minutes of a ground deployment, the Insurrectionist surrendered and Miles returned to his ship with his squad. Retake of Pascal In mid 2557, the port city of Pascal was attacked by Insurrectionist with a seaborne fleet set to engage, carrying Miles with them. The Seaborne Coast Guard deployed a ground assault team led by Miles while the navy crews bombarded the coastline to clear the way for the ground teams. Miles was deployed with a squad to bust open a bank that was being used a s a stronghold. The squad moved up and were engaged by the stronghold, but with some air support, the team was able to break in and retake control of the bank. Miles then had the building fortified and prepared for phase two of the assault. However, before the second phase, Miles was needed to push back against an Insurrectionist front. Miles and his squad regrouped with the local Spartan-IV's and the two squads pushed back against the insurgents and stole several vehicles for the UNSC. After the front was recaptured, Miles and his team agreed to use a scorpion and warthog to gain more ground for the UNSC. The squad was able to regain around two blocks of territory and set up a barricade and road blocks on several streets. However, during the assault, Miles' team lost three of its members in the warthog to a stole wraith used by Insurgents. The wraith was destroyed and miles returned to the rear base with the remnants of his squad. Siege of West Barricade Miles was delayed to West Barricade to assist with medical evacuation and civilian evacuation and to hopeful secure the forward line there. Once there, Miles wasted no time and easily got a majority of wounded out on evacuation pelicans just as the insurgents entered the med bay. Miles fended off the insurrectionist with local marine forces and led a charge to recapture West Barricade University. Miles and his marines entered the university's main foyer and cleared it, allowing for a hight advantage and further UNSC reach. Once on the second floor, Miles and his squad cleared the main courtyard below them and continued further onward. Once reaching the rear of the University, Miles engaged a Insurrectionist platoon supplied with Covenant tech. The marines and Miles were easily able to clear the area with additional forces and Miles then captured the leader and brought him in for interrogation. Afterwards, Miles tended to the wounded of the University and brought them to an evacuation point. That night, Miles ran a stealth operation to do recon on the inbound forces and to find the source of the Covenant technology. During the scouting operation, Miles encountered a small band of mercenaries, suppling the insurgents. After a trade of weaponry, Miles killed the mercenaries and then sniped the insurgents in the area, and captured another. Miles returned to his outpost and interrogated the insurgent and confirmed what the previous captured insurgent spoke of, trading with Kig-Yar. Miles then joined an assault team and along with extra air and ODST support, attacked the main Insurgent stronghold holding the Covenant technology. The following day, Miles and the rest of the UNSC forces charged down the remnants of the Insurrectionist within the city. The assault was a success and Miles was able to assist in the capture of the final stronghold within the city. Spartan-IV Career In late 2558, Miles enlisted into the due to his willingness to help others and help humanity in the best way possible. Once after the argumentations were completed, he was assigned to Shield Team as the team's medic. Battle over Fulken Second Generation LT Colonel Kyle-A245 was then resigned with Logan-G026 and 4 Spartan IV’s to become the next generation of Shield Team. After training together, the team began their first mission, to hunt the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Joining up with the Separatist Commander, Zaz ‘Solok and his Swords of Sanghelios soldiers and made their way to Fulken, a sangheili colony to attack the Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise and its commander, Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. Attacking the Sub-Fleet Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio and Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton Clifton Goes Dark On December 13th, 2561 the human colony of Clifton stop transmitting an all clear signal, and in response, the UNSC sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser’s last transmission was that of a Sangheili warrior wearing the emblem of Krudom. Thus the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, now lead by Fleet Master ‘Solok to destroy the fleet. The fleet was lead by the infamous Ship Master Kaliv Rahgath of the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. The Fall Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono continued using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Freeing Clifton Charging though the ship and killing almost everyone on board, Shield Team assault attacked the bridge, beating on fortified door repentantly. At that moment, Fleet Master ‘Solok sent a team including himself to capture one of the destroyers of Rahgath’s fleet. Breaking into the bridge, Spartan Cross shot Kaliv in the leg and the rest of Shield killed the bridge crew. Interrogating the Ship Master on the location of the other sub commanders for Krudom, but not getting what they wanted, Kyle killed him for revenge for his former team. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Entering the planet, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were quickly engaged by Admiral Uhze ‘Nar, leader of the sub-fleet The Great Harvest. Being able to ship past and destroy the corvette protecting the entrance to the planet, Shield and Helper landed in a gorge close by a Covenant transmission center still using codes from San Andreas. After taking off to better secure the skies, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. Retake of the West ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. Alone in the Dark The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer (The last three ships under ‘Nar’s command) fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the Helper of Truth shoot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. With three days, the Rio and Speaker of Peace arrived to save them and thus concluded the battle. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Titan were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Spartan Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the UNSC Rio had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Outraged, Kyle personally attacked The Great Demise and entered the hanger bay. Moving towards the bridge, the rest of Shield entered the ship with Spartan Adam Johnson guarding the hanger. Once Shield reached the bridge, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Then receiving a recording from Uhze saying that he was the one who killed Adam and escaped on a escape pod and fled to the destroyer New Lifebringer. Bombing the ship and the original Lifebringer Shield Team and the remnants of the Glorious Redemption left the planet and the fallen heroes. Battle of Suzeula Hunting Uhze ‘Nar After years of hunting Fleet Master Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team tracked him to the Sangheili colony of Suzeula. Not holding back, Kyle ordered Shield Team to be deployed from ODST pods right above the bridge of New Lifebringer to kill ‘Nar fast. Approving the idea, Captain Janeiro moved the Rio right above New Lifebringer and dropped Shield and an ODST team. Dropping inside the ship, Shield Team quickly killed the crew and beat ‘Nar to death. Suddenly, two spec-ops elites came inside and killed Spartans Miles and Vono. Killing the elites, the ODST’s proposed that they set havoc nukes around the ship and to prime the slip space drive to blow like on Reach almost a decade prior. Shield Team made their way to a spirit drop ship but after the ODST’s primed the drive, they were killed forcing Shield team to escape along with the Rio causing the destroyer and the other ships surrounding it to be sent into oblivion. Heavily damaged, the UNSC Rio went to Earth for repairs, and for the new members of Shield Team to be picked up. Psych-Interviews Personality Kevin Miles cane be described as a man with a heart of gold and a willingness to help others in need, despite the cost. Kevin cane also be a bit anti-social but has his mind completely focused on the mission at hand. Kevin is also open minded and works alongside anyone who the UNSC called ally. Due to this, Kevin was also deemed extremely loyal to the UNSC and the rest of humanity. Kevin also cares deeply for his squad mates and for others serving with him, being something of a mediator between parties at some points. Kevin is also a fairly good diplomate, being able to solve issues between elites and Cross. Physical Appearance Kevin Miles has been described as a thirty-year old man with short brown hair and high cheekbones. Kevin supports a small, but noticeable beard and a thinnish mustache along his upper lip. Kevin is also known for his pensive brown eyes and extreme brown hair. Kevin is also at a below average height for a spartan, standing at 6 feet, 10 inches. Kevin is also known for his darkly tanned skin and almost hispanic looking origins. Unlike some other spartans, Kevin is not really athletic nor posses great speed and stamina. However, Kevin is extremely durable, being able to survive multiple hits and plasma blast. Despite the durability, Kevin has several back scars along his spin and back of his legs from constant swim challenges in basic training. Miles, despite all early claims, does have a strong-man's build and has pushed himself to become stronger than his augmentations could allow. Like many before him, Miles is a true blooded soldier and has a willingness to keep pushing himself and his limits. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 43 Jackals: 142 Humans: 378 Elites: 533 Grunts: 822 Total Kills: 1,918 (2557-2566)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse